1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vending machine, and, more particularly, to a vending machine having both a conveyor rack and a serpentine rack which uses only one cabinet takeout portion for removing merchandise from each of these type racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vending machine is shown in FIG. 1 and is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 62-14579. Vending machine 1 has first merchandise carrying mechanisms 6 which each include a plurality of conveyor racks 2 and an elevator 3. The vending machine also has second merchandise carrying mechanisms 9 which each include a serpentine rack 7. These serpentine racks are disposed under respective conveyor racks 2. Merchandise which is disposed on the conveyor rack 2 is carried to a bucket 4 of the elevator 3 and then carried to takeout portion 5 by the bucket of the elevator. Likewise, merchandise in a serpentine rack 7 is carried to a separate takeout portion 8.
In this vending machine 1, merchandise carrying mechanisms 6 and 9 operate independently to carry merchandise, respectively. Accordingly, the construction of a plurality of door members and other supporting elements to comprise separate takeout portions 5 and 8 results in an unduly complicated vending machine. In addition, since a user cannot easily know which merchandise is carried to which takeout portions 5 and 8, it is sometimes inconvenient that there is a plurality of takeout portions in a vending machine.